Reborn
by amaya no shiori
Summary: AU. Obito reborn as Naruto fic. The problem with holding multiple identities is that there are too many people to lie to, too many misunderstandings possible, and almost no way to escape the tangled web of lies.
1. Spirits

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

-----o0o0o0o-----

**Important (A/N): **Greetings, it's been ages since I've written anything. Anyway, this is a **complete rewrite**, but separate posting, of my story Reflections Across Time. I've altered the story to fix up several gaping plot holes (ex. Shinigami as the easy way out) and horrific errors in characterizations (Obito did not turn out the way he should have). The basic ideas are all the same, but several key elements have been changed for the overall improvement of the story.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Summary: AU. Obito reborn as Naruto fic. The problem with holding multiple identities is that there are too many people to lie to, too many misunderstandings possible, and almost no way to escape the tangled web of lies.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Chapter One: Spirits

-----o0o0o0o-----

"SENSEI!" a young boy screamed as he zoomed over a bridge towards training ground 7, "sorry I'm late… You see, when my alarm clock rang, I woke up and threw a kunai at it, so I had to buy a new one before I forgot. On my way to the store, I bumped into my baby cousin, who wanted to play. I told him I couldn't, but he kept bugging me and trying to drag me to his house. Anyway, after I got away from him, I went to buy a clock, but they didn't have any! And then there was this little old lady who-" the boy explained, panting as he brushed aside his messy black hair.

"Uchiha, shut up so we can start,." a silver haired boy barked out, glaring at his shorter comrade before muttering, "idiot.".

"What was that, Kakashi?!" Obito yelled, shaking his fist at the other genin.

"Obito, don't." A petite, girl exclaimed, trying to hold back her enthusiastic team mate.

"But Rin, he started it!" the Uchiha whined.

"Boys, knock it off." a tall blond man ordered with an exasperated sigh, "and Obito, next time wait until after our meeting to buy your clock. A ninja shouldn't be late for their meetings unless there is an exceptionally good excuse, understood?"

"Hai, Minato-sensei." Obito nodded, a sheepish grin adorning his pale face, "so, what are we doing today? Are there any good missions?"

"Well," Minato began, "First of all, there is a bridge we need to destroy to cut off one of the trading routes between Iwa and Kusa. Once we finish that mission, Sandaime has requested my help in dealing with the peace treaty with Kusa. I'm going as a representative of Konoha to negotiate the terms. It should pressure Iwa to either surrender or negotiate peace with us. If you guys promise to be polite and well behaved, I'll take you along. It'll be good for you to learn how to handle foreign relations and diplomacy."

"Really?! Awesome!" Obito celebrated jumping and dancing about.

"Baka!" Kakashi hit him before turning to his teacher, "Sensei, when do we set out?"

Quirking an eyebrow at the boys' antics, Minato chuckled a little, then answered, "We're still getting information from our spies, but we're set to go next week. Make sure you pack all of your things. It's going to be at least two weeks travel on top of the time it takes to destroy the bridge. I'll give you a set departure time and a bit more information at our next meeting, so don't be late." he finished, giving a pointed look at Obito, who cringed, "Alright, you're dismissed."

After saying good-bye to his team-mates, Obito rushed off into the village, weaving in and out of the bustling crowds of Konoha's market place, and finally disappearing into the distance.

-----o0o0o0o-----

It was late. The sun, in all its blazing glory, had long since fallen behind the majestic form of the Hokage Mountain . With the passing of twilight, energetic chirps of the cicadas faded into a serene silence, disturbed only by the soft rustling of the wind as it danced through the forest of leaves. High above, partially hidden by light gray clouds, a pale sliver of light, the cresent moon, illuminated the dark training grounds below.

"Itachi, you came." A soft voice floated across the grounds, "You shouldn't have. You know I'll get in trouble once your parents realize you're missing."

"Obito-Nii, I left a kage-bushin." A small child replied calmly as he stepped out from behind the trees, "Besides, I am the one who snuck out. They can not blame you for my actions. It would illogical."

"Maybe," the older boy answered skeptically, "But I'm the reason you're sneaking out…"

"Yes, but if you hadn't been kicked out of the compound," the younger boy began to retort.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault," Obito whined before sighing, "Well, not completely at least…"

Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a sucky ninja," Obito joked.

"Liar," Itachi deadpanned, a deep frown marring his face, "besides, that is hardly a good reason to throw you out. One third of our entire clan are civilians."

"Ita—," Obito began softly, before being cut off.

"I've heard them, all of the whispering. They call you a disgrace to the clan as a full-blooded Uchiha who hasn't awakened the sharingan at your age." Itachi stated, his dark gazing penetrating Obito.

"I know, I know," Obito groaned, "I can't hel-"

"Liar," Itachi murmured, "You already have the Sharingan. If you'd just show it to them… You could come back."

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Obito asked with a frustrated sigh, "We've been over this before … I will not become just another tool for them to break and toss like garbage."

"I do not understand," Itachi said, "Ninja are by definition, tools. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Itachi…" Obito groaned, "Look at how they pressure the kids and how they treat the retirees. If you still don't get it, then just wait until you're older and I mean way older. "

Itachi frowned, "Fine. But I'm certain if they knew about your Sharingan, they would treat you better."

"I'm content with my life now, even if I'm not at the compound," Obito answered before grinning, "Besides, I've got you, right?"

The younger boy nodded blankly.

"Do you remember what I told you family is?" Obito asked.

"Unconditional love and acceptance," Itachi answered, "you claim it gives people strength."

"That's right, we're family and we give each other strength. So don't you ever forget it, ok?" Obito said, smiling. B_aby cousin… You're the only one that sees me as truly I am…_

"I won't." Itachi answered, a tiny smile of his own adorning his normally blank face as he notes sheer affection radiating off of his older cousin. _I do not understand it yet… But I will someday…_

"Great! So, what would you like to learn tonight?" Obito inquired, "Kage-bushin is the only high level jutsu you've really learned. But that's a pretty big accomplishment, especially for a five year old, although I bet it's a real drain on your chakra supply."

"It is," Itachi agreed, "but I still have enough for one more kage-bushin."

"Hmm… enough for one more," The older boy contemplated, "Well, Uncle Fugaku will probably teach you the Katon jutsu, so I'm not too concerned with that area… Although I've noticed our clan's techniques are pretty much limited to those… Ah! Would you like to learn the Kirigakure no Jutsu?"

"Explain." Itachi requested, curiosity seeping into his normally flat voice.

"Well, the Kirigakure no Jutsu will envelope your surroundings with a thick mist that works to inhibit your opponent's sight, making them easier to take out. You can control the density of the mist. I learned it off a scroll I bought from a merchant in a village on the outskirts of Wave. It's pretty easy once you've picked up the concept." Obito said, launching into an animated explanation, "We should probably start near a source of water. Once you get the hang of it, we can probably try learning to do it without any water in the area. There's a stream near by. We can practice over there."

"Understood. How would I be able to do the jutsu without a water source?" Itachi wondered quietly.

"I'll explain that to you after you're able to pull it off by water without any problems." Obito answered, "Oh, and Itachi?"

"Hn?" The younger boy grunted as the pair made their way towards the stream.

"I'm leaving for a mission to Grass-country in about a week." Obito stated.

"How long will you be gone?" Itachi asked.

"It's two weeks of travel to get there and probably another two weeks back, considering the war's almost finished. Things are still pretty tense between Konoha and Iwa. Our mission's to cut off a supply route and sign a peace treaty with Kusa. It should force Iwa into a cease-fire at the very least. I probably won't be back until the end of the month at earliest." Obito replied.

"Hmm," Itachi frowned, "Will you be too busy to train with me before you go?"

"Nah, packing won't take too long and sensei wants us to be well rested before we head off," Obito answered before changing the subject, "By the way, why were you so eager to play earlier?"

"I was bored," came Itachi's light, seemingly careless answer.

"Did you have to make me late for the meeting with Sensei, again?!" Obito whined before muttering, "Kami-sama, it happens every time I have some sort of meeting. I swear, it's like you have some sort of extra sense for those things or something…"

"My apologies," Itachi murmured, cutting off is irritated cousin's rant, "Mother was ill again and everyone else was busy."

"Aunt Mikoto is still sick? The last time was months ago! Did they find out what's wrong?" Obito asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"You have not visited the compound since you were kicked out. Father said that Mother is pregnant. By the end of this month, I will have a little brother or a little sister." Itachi stated blandly.

"Geeze, I did miss a lot! Anyway, congratulations." Obito remarked, "Hopefully everything will be settled down by the baby is born."

"We're here." Itachi pointed out.

"Alright, let's get started." Obito laughed enthusiastically, "The hand seals are…"

-----o0o0o0o-----

Trudging through the peaceful night woods surrounding Konoha, Obito froze at the sound of a soft whining. Kunai drawn, he slowly approached a small clearing. _A fox? I wonder what happened… _

Cuts and bites adorned the animal's battered body, which lay in a small pool of blood. Sliding his kunai back into its pouch, Obito crouched down next to the wounded creature.

It growled weakly.

"Hey, it's alright," the boy murmured, "I'm here to help."

Obito gently picked up the unresisting fox and said, "I don't have any bandages with me right now, so we'll need to get it at my apartment, ok?"

He got no response from the animal curled up in his arms.

-----o0o0o0o-----

"An animal," Itachi stated, his face betraying mild interest.

Obito grinned, correcting the younger boy, "A fox, baby-cousin!"

"I'm not a baby," Itachi deadpanned, "Why do you have it?"

"She was hurt," Obito answered, "I couldn't leave her all alone and injured in the forest!"

Observing the fox and the bandages wrapped all over the animal, Itachi asked, "How long have you had it?"

"Just a few days," Obito replied, "I found her on my way back to the apartment after our last training session. She's healing up nicely, so I'll probably let her go before I leave for the Kusa mission."

"Will you play with me today?" Itachi asked, turning his full attention to the older boy, who was hastily folding and stuffing clothes into a worn backpack.

"Sure, but only after I finish packing," Obito answered, "Sensei finally gave us some info on the Kusa Mission. There doesn't seem to be any reports on Iwa-nin on the route we're going to use, so it should be safe."

"The war hasn't finished yet," Itachi stated, "You shouldn't let your guard down."

"I'll be fine," Obito waved him off, "Besides, Minato-Sensei will be with us. The war is going to end soon and when it does, sensei said he and his wife, Kushina-san, are going to try to have kids. He already asked my team-mates and me to help babysit!"

"Why are they waiting for the end of the war?" Itachi questioned.

"Times like this are not the best for growing up and definitely not safe for having kids," Obito replied, "But it'll be over soon, so… yeah…"

Itachi looked away.

"Tell you what, help me pack and I promise to play with you every day for a week after I get back, ok?" Obito promised, dispelling the somber atmosphere, "We can try pranking Kakashi together. That jerk needs something to lighten him up."

With a smile and a nod, Itachi began to fold some clothes, his work considerably neater than Obito's.

Neither were aware of the forgotten fox staring intently at Obito.

-----o0o0o0o-----

"Obito, I'm sorry…" Kakashi choked and turned away, unable to handle the site of his dying friend, lying crushed under the boulders in a pool of his own blood, some of which was seeping out of his now empty eye-socket.

"Not…Your fault…" the Uchiha scolded, a grimace adorning his blood stained face, "Please, before you go… promise…"

"Yes?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"M-my baby cousin… t-take care… of him… for me." Obito pleaded as his remaining eye began to droop, his sight spinning, blurring. _Itachi… I'm sorry…_

"I swear to." Kakashi pledged, "on my life and honor."

"Thank you…" Obito sighed, offering his friend a sad, bitter-sweet smile, before fading into oblivion, "Good-bye…"

"Well, well, well," a gruff voice broke through the cacophony of the falling rocks and debris of the surrounding cave, "If it isn't the little leaf-bastards who wiped out our second and third squads."

Whipping around, Kakashi came face to face with what appeared to be the leader of the newest wave of Iwa-nin.

"Ah, so that pitiful excuse for an Uchiha is dead? Hehe, it figures, that weakling wasn't much of a shinobi." The large, bulky man mocked the stunned ninja, his face breaking into a malicious sneer, "Still, the guys back home will just love slicing him up for that Sharingan of his... Pity, a couple of years and he'd have made a damn good whore, although the girl will do…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed as he shook himself out of shock and rushed forward, new sharingan spinning wildly as he brought his Chidori to the enemy's chest, sending the man flying across the cave and into the stone wall with a reverberating crash.

Suddenly, more rocks fell as the surrounding walls cracked. The cavern was caving in.

"Kakashi! We have to get out of here!" Rin cried.

Rushing out of the cave, Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, taking a final look at Obito, who lay there, smiling peacefully as the slate boulders of the Grass country cavern entombed him. The broken, bloody image of his best friend would be forever burned into his mind, haunting the silver haired man for the rest of eternity.

-----o0o0o0o-----

The sky above Konoha was shadowed by thick, ash gray clouds. Flashes of lightning corresponded with the rumbling thunder on this cold, miserable day. Rain poured, drenching the few people running for shelter and flooding the fields, a testament to the unusual weather.

In the center of a deserted training ground, near the very place he had learned to use Kirigakure no Jutsu, sat Uchiha Itachi, staring off into the distance, unheeding of the biting cold and his soaked clothes.

"_Good riddance!" Aunts…_

" _It's about time that shameful brat died." Uncles…_

"_Idiot had it coming." _

"_It figures, the poor bastard was too weak to hold his own…" _

"_Well, at least he was entertaining while he was around…" Cousins…_

"_Don't do this to yourself, Itachi. Our parent's are right, Obito-kun's not… H-He's not… Not worth this …." Shisui…_

The young boy brought his knees closer to his chest, clenching the wet fabric of his pants.

"_It doesn't matter. That child was a disgrace to the clan. The boy's better off dead. Forget about him, Itachi." Father, how could you say such a terrible thing? _

_Mother, how could you allow the others to dishonor him so? I thought you cared about him… How could you say nothing as they cut him down? Obito-Nii, you deserve so much better…_

_And now… That mockery of a funeral… To dishonor your memory in such a way… Does no one in this God forsaken clan have any respect for the dead? They've hurt you so much… _

"_Family," Obito murmured, "is unconditional love and acceptance. You must never forget that Itachi.."_

_Unconditional love? Acceptance? How could you say that when all the Clan ever did was__ scorn and belittle you? Family… You were all I ever really had, weren't you, Obito-Nii? The Clan, they're not family… Not to you… and not to me… _

_They'll pay! When I'm stronger, I will kill them… I promise… I will make them repent for their crimes against you. _

Closing his eyes, Itachi recalled one of his earliest memories of Obito.

"_Can you see me?" The older boy asked._

"_Yes, I'm not blind and you're not hiding. Why wouldn't I be able to see you" An even smaller Itachi questioned._

"_That's not what I meant, dear cousin." Obito smiled serenely, a hint of sadness seeping through his expression._

"_What do you mean?" Itachi asked, confused._

"_Can you see me as I truly am?" The other boy asked again earnestly, "Not as the Uchiha disgrace, the idiot, the loudmouth, or the orphan child, but just me… Obito."_

_Blinking, Itachi stared at his cousin, puzzled, "I do not understand."_

"_That's alright," Obito comforted with a soft sigh, "Someday, you'll get it."_

"Obito-nii," Itachi whispered, gazing up into the now lightly drizzling rain, "I understand…"

_I looked past your mask, past the person you pretended to be, and saw who you truly are… My greatest teacher… My best friend… My most precious, beloved cousin… _

-----o0o0o0o-----

_No pain? Am I in the hospital? _Obito slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by darkness. _Wha? Where am I?! Is this… The cave? Am I dead?!_

A prickling feeling and a sudden lurch in his stomach alarmed Obito. _Behind me!_

A faint, misty glow attracted his attention. Slowly approaching the distant light, Obito could dimly make out the silhouette of an animal sitting on its haunches through the mist. _Is that… A fox?_

The transparent creature stared intently at the young ninja, its multiple tails swaying lazily behind it. Suddenly, the apparition stood and began to walk away, occasionally stopping and glancing back at the confused boy.

Obito hesitated._ A Kitsune Spirit… Should I follow? Well, t-there's nothing left for me to lose…_

Meanwhile, the fox took a quick, unnoticed glance at its painstakingly bandaged leg, before letting its piercing sapphire gaze wander back to the young Uchiha who was slowly catching up to it.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity through what appeared to be a misty forest Obito was surprised to find himself at the edge of Konoha. Suddenly the mists began to thicken and darkness invaded his vision. _What's going on?! _

As Obito felt his world fade, he thought he heard a soft, smoky voice whispering, "I bestow to you, a life for the one taken from you too soon and my blessings. Farewell, human. May fortune be with you."

-----o0o0o0o-----

**(A/N):** Alright that was the rewrite of Chapter 1. For those of you who have read this story before the rewrite, you'll realize that I've changed Shinigami-sama into a Kitsune Spirit. The old plot left too many holes and not enough wiggle room for me to insert more drama, misunderstandings, and chances to play around with all of my ideas. Tell me how you like it, ok?

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your input is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Tragic Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

-----o0o0o0o-----

**(A/N):** In this chapter of the rewrite, you'll notice that like with chapter one, much of the story is the same. The main changes were a few additional scenes and some shifting in characterizations / dialogue from the old scenes. Tell me if you like the changes!

-----o0o0o0o-----

Chapter Two: Tragic Rebirth

-----o0o0o0o-----

Time was a confusing thing to deal with. Moments of joy were fleeting, seeming to lasting only mere seconds before vanishing completely. On the other hand, periods of anguish, sorrow, and even boredom seemed stretch an eternity. This unusual rule seemed to apply to the dead as well.

Having long since given up on trying to see beyond the empty void that surrounded him, Uchiha Obito had taken to reflecting on his past life and on what his future might hold. Fond memories, old regrets, and new concerns surfaced with nothing to distract the deceased boy. Floating about in nothing but pure darkness, he couldn't tell how long he'd been lost. His thoughts wandered further to the mystery of his situation.

_I'm dead, right? So, now what? Is this what the afterlife is supposed to be like? Or is something weird going on? I mean, the Kitsune spirit was… It was taking me home… But, then, that mist… I don't know… I just don't know anymore… I wish I could see everyone, just one last time…_

-----o0o0o0o-----

"Minato," A petite, red-haired woman called out softly as she entered a cozy parlor, "It wasn't your fault. It was those damn enemy-nin and our own spies misinformation. You shouldn't blame yourself for this…"

The blond was seated, head in his hands. Looking up at his wife, Minato spoke, "Kushina, I should have been there with them. If I hadn't split us up, if I hadn't gone ahead…"

"You did the best you could based on the information we had," Kushina stated, "If our spies had reported their suspicions about an Iwa-nin camp, you would have been better prepared, yes. But what's done is done. You still have to look after Kakashi and Rin."

"I… You're right," Minato conceded, "I just… Think I could have done more."

"I know," Kushina comforted, "Everyone feels that way, especially when they lose a team-mate. Right now though, I think Kakashi and Rin need you."

"I'll talk to them after the name carving ceremony at the memorial tomorrow," Minato replied, glancing out the window, "I'm just not sure what to tell them…"

"It'll come to you," Kushina responded regaining her husband's attention, "It always does."

_Just outside the window of their little house, a shadow flitted by. Neither of the house's occupants noticed the large fox resting under a nearby tree with a tiny orb of light floating next to it. Neither ninja saw the fox watching them with keen interest, its gaze drifting from the floating orb next to it to Kushina and back._

-----o0o0o0o-----

The war was over and many months of peace passed.

Namikaze Minato had finally been able to take his place as Hokage, an appointment that had been decided on half way through the war. His team had officially split up, Kakashi going into the anbu and Rin going into the medical ninja profession with an apprenticeship.

Kushina had, surprisingly found out she was several months pregnant and due in October. At first she was confused by the doctor's report, but figured the baby must have been conceived some time before her husband's disastrous trip to Kusa.

Neither she nor the doctor saw the large, ghost-like fox that was walking away into the forest, just outside of the hospital window. It was no longer accompanied by the little orb of light.

-----o0o0o0o-----

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha. Peace had brought about a new feeling to the village. The laughter of children echoed in the warm, breezy afternoon, adding to the happy atmosphere. However, this great cheeriness was lost on the silent, grieving figure standing in front of the great memorial stone.

A thin, callused hand gently brushed against the stone, sliding down each and every marking before resting on one, particular, engraving.

_"Please, before you go… promise…"_

_You have no idea how painful it was to hear you like that…_

_"M-my baby cousin… t-take care… of him… for me."_

_"I swear to, on my life and honor…"_

_How could I refuse when you were staring at me like that? How could I refuse when… _

_Sighing Kakashi hesitantly pulled his hand away from the memorial._

_It's been rough, these past few months._

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I could hardly concentrate at all. I couldn't even bring myself to face your family until just a few weeks ago. I'm surprised they were so forgiving. _

_It should have been me under that boulder… You didn't deserve to die like that… I did… Yet look where I am now…_

"Obito," The young man whispered, "I'm sorry… so sorry…"

"Kakashi," A hand rested itself upon the boy's shoulder as a gentle voice broke through, "It wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. Obito wouldn't have wanted that."

Without turning around, the younger man answered quietly, "I know, Minato-sensei, I know…"

"Yet, you're still doing it." The tall blonde stated.

"I…I still can't believe he's gone," Kakashi admitted, "I keep expecting to hear his loud, annoying voice yelling apologies for being late to our meetings… I guess I'm still waiting for him to jump out of nowhere and yell at me for being an idiot…"

"Kakashi, you need to move on. It's been months…" Minato trailed off uncertainly.

"Sensei, I promised Uchiha Fugaku-san and Uchiha Mikoto-san I'd baby sit Sasuke for them. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." The silver haired boy cut the other man off, turning and walking away.

_Obito, I'm taking care of little Sasuke for you… Just like I promised…_

-----o0o0o0o-----

The office was in the now in a lull, which was the usual since Konoha entered a period of peace.

Sitting at his desk, Namikaze Minato sighed as he finished up the last of the recent stack of paper work. Leaning back, his mind wandered back to his now disbanded gennin cell. _Things are so different now… Rin is still grieving, but the medic-nin program is keeping her busy. She seems to be coping… But Kakashi… He's still blaming himself for Obito's death, although, it's strange… His sudden interest in Fugaku's younger son… It makes absolutely no sense…_

His contemplation was broken by a sudden, violent tremor and the sound of footsteps rushing to his door. "Hokage-sama! A-A Demon! It's heading this way! We've tried to stop it but, it's too powerful." A member of the Anbu exclaimed, panting.

"I'm going out, inform Sarutobi-sensei!" Yondaime ordered as he and the anbu rushed out of the tower.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Carnage was the only way to describe the demon's attack on Konoha. Countless shinobi had rushed into the fight, desperately trying to defeat the creature only to meet their death. It was a battle that went on for days on end as squad after ninja squad worked to delay the demon so that the Yondaime could think of a solution in the midst of the chaos and destruction.

Minato's mind was racing as he rushed back to the battle-field. _I don't understand, what's caused this attack? How can I stop this? I've created a seal, but… How could I possibly ask someone to sacrifice their own child?_

"Sensei! It's Kushina-san, she's gone into labor! Sandaime-sama has taken her to the hospital, but their having complications! You must hurry!" An anbu, Kakashi, reported frantically.

"I'm going to her, continue to hold off the Kyuubi! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Minato yelled as he rushed off to the hospital. _Kami-sama! Why now of all times?! Kushina, please hold on…_

-----o0o0o0o-----

"N-no… Kushina… Please, tell me it's not true!" Minato pleaded.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry. The stress of the attack and her labor… It was just too much… " the doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"T-the baby… what happened to the baby?!" Minato asked, desperately. _Please, at least let my child live…_

"Your son's alive, but… He's just come out of critical condition," The doctor informed the grief stricken man, "Our nurses are tending to him right now. If you like, I can take you to see him."

"Yes, please," Minato replied.

"Follow me," the doctor said as he led the Yondaime down the hall, "Most of our medics are actually on the field to help the shinobi that are fighting the demon, so we're considerably understaffed right now. Hokage-sama, I know this must be a difficult time for you, but please take care of the demon soon. Our hospital is directly on its path…"

"I-I know. I have a solution, I just need time to p-prepare." Minato answered. _Kushina… I'm sorry I wasn't here on time… and… I'm sorry for what I'm about to do… _

-----o0o0o0o-----

Obito remembered a cold darkness, then an all encompassing warmth. He had been confused, so confused, yet he felt safe. But now, that warmth was gone and he could feel himself being bounced and jostled about. He could hear screaming and crashing. It terrified him. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not open his eyes.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Standing upon Gamabunta's head, Minato couldn't do anything to quell the great sense of dread filling his heart as he completed the final seal of the shikifuujin. _So many lives lost to this monster… Kushina, please forgive me for what I'm about to do to our child… Naruto, my son, I'm sorry… You did nothing to deserve such a burden… Grow up strong and make me proud…_

-----o0o0o0o-----

Hatake Kakashi was in a perpetual state of mourning over the loss of all of his comrades. First Rin, who'd been killed trying to heal the Anbu squad near the hospital. Then his sensei, who had died just hours ago sealing the demon away. _Why?! Why is it like this?! Rin… Minato-sensei… I have to tell Kushina-san…_

Trudging to the hospital, Kakashi was stunned to see over half of it completely destroyed. Rushing in, he was relieved to find several medics working tirelessly to help the injured.

"Excuse me, where can I find Namikaze Kushina? She went into labor yesterday," Kakashi asked the head of the hospital.

"Hatake-san," the elderly doctor acknowledged, "I'm sorry, but Namikaze-sama passed away giving birth. Hokage-sama was informed upon his arrival to the hospital this morning."

"W-what?! That can't be," Kakashi whispered in shock, "She can't be gone… W-what about the child? Is it alive?!" _It'll be an orphan… Unless… Maybe I can… take care of it…_

Shakily pointing to the rubble that was half of the hospital, the head doctor spoke solemnly, "I led Yondaime-sama to the his son's room in the morning and that was the last I saw of the child. The monster's rampage destroyed that wing of the hospital a few hours ago and some of the chemicals in storage caught fire. Even if the child survived the destruction of the building, the fire would have killed it. I'm sorry."

Shaking in grief, Kakashi finally broke down and could only nod as the doctor rushed off to take care of the other injured shinobi. _Even his son… A new-born… Kami-sama, why?! _

-----o0o0o0o-----

Waking up, Obito was surprised to hear the irritating sound of a piercing wail. _Where is that coming from? Wait, is that… Me?!_

The crying continued and try as he might, Obito couldn't control his wayward body. _Why can't I turn my head?! Forget that! Why can't I stop crying?! Kami-sama what is going on?!_

The sound of rustling caught Obito's attention, although it did nothing to end the wailing. It was difficult for him to see, with the infants eyes screwed tightly shut as the crying continued.

"There, there, little one," A rough, elderly voice comforted as something was inserted into Yuichi's mouth, "No need to cry any longer. Here's your food, child."

_Is that Sandaime-sama?! And a bottle?! _Yuichi thought in embarrassment as the wailing subsided for his body to eat.

"Now to change your diaper," Sarutobi murmured to the stunned spirit as he began undoing the sides of the nappy, "Hold still, Naruto-kun."

Obito was horrified.

_Kami-sama, I'm in hell! Please, please, please tell me this isn't real! It's got to be a nightmare! A big, horrible nightmare!_

-----o0o0o0o-----

**(A/N):** Well, that was Chapter 2. What did you think? Better? Worse? Is there anything I can do to further improve this story?

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your input is greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Shifting Perspectives

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO

-----o0o0o0o-----

**(A/N):** This chapter is where the story really begins to diverge from the original write-up of Reflections Across Time. For those who remember it may either be a vast improvement or a major disappointment. I'm seriously hoping for the former. Well, on to the chapter!

-----o0o0o0o-----

Chapter Three: Shifting Perspectives

-----o0o0o0o-----

Six years and all Obito had been able to figure out was that he was apparently some orphan named Naruto, who everyone seemed to hate. He had tried to talk to someone, to tell them who he really was. But all his efforts were in vain. If he wasn't snubbed, he was called a liar, or an overly imaginative brat, although the last only by those kinder to him. In the end, he found it best to keep quiet until he could figure out what went wrong with his life.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Sighing, Naruto trudged over to the large, wooden stool and slowly pushed it against the counter hoping to reach the cupboards. _Six years old and already living on my own… At least it's only temporary until Ojiisan can find a place for me to stay… Stupid orphanage attendants… _

_Well, at least being kicked out of the Uchiha compound in my last life wasn't for nothing… If that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't know how to fend for myself the way I do now… Damn it! Ramen again?! Oh well, not like I can afford much else… Still, I miss Aunt Mikoto's miso soup… At least I know how to make it. _

Finishing his dinner, he went brush his teeth before freezing in front of the small mirror of his bathroom. _ What the Hell?! M-my eyes, they're… Black?! No way… Should I?_

Concentrating chakra into his eyes, Naruto was greeted by the familiar site of the Sharingan with a single tomoe. Forcing a bit more chakra into them, he was shocked to find a second tomoe. _Wow… This is great! Now to change them back…_

Letting the chakra dissipate, Naruto's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed in concentration. His eyes remained black. Even more alarming was his hair had turned ebony, his body even more petite, and his originally tanned skin was paler. He was once again Uchiha Obito and had no idea how to change back. Suddenly, he was struck by a wave of nausea.

_Shit! Chakra exhaustion! _Obito thought as he passed out.

-----o0o0o0o-----

Shockingly, Obito awoke in what appeared to be a gigantic sewer. Pushing himself up, he looked around, wrinkling his nose at the dank and moldy stone walls that surrounded him. _Where am I and why do I _always_ get into situations like this?_

Trudging down a randomly chosen path, the only sound accompanying the boy on his lonely trek was the splashing of his shoes and the echoes they made.

Finally, Obito found himself in a large chamber, at the center of which stood an enormous cage._ This is getting crazier and crazier_.

Cautiously approaching the cage, Obito froze at the sound of deep, menacing growl.

"Filthy human," a deep, gravelly voice boomed, "what are you doing here?!"

Gaze wandering to what lay beyond the thick metal bars, Obito's eyes widened, his Sharingan activating as he beheld the towering figure, a gigantic fox, sitting in the cage.

"W-What?! You can… you can talk?" Obito asked, choking on the sudden surge of killing intent.

"Foolish mortal," the fox sneered, "Do you truly have no idea as to who I am? Surely your wretched clan has explained it to you? Why else would they send you here?"

"My clan? What do they have to do with you being here?" Obito asked, "I don't even know where we are!"

The titanic fox stared down at the boy and inquired, "Then how did you get here?"

"I-I don't know!" Obito stammered, "I passed out from chakra exhaustion and woke up in that awful sewer."

"Chakra exhaustion? " The fox paused, staring intently at the boy, "You look nothing like the human that sealed me in here. I am certain he used his own kit as the vessel. Yet you, a member of that accursed Clan, claim to be my jailor?"

"Man that sealed you? Jailor? Wait, what?" Obito asked, blinking for a moment before muttering, "You're not making any sense! None of this makes sense! Kami-sama! It's just like that time I followed that Kitsune spirit back to Konoha! One moment I'm there, next thing I know, I'm a baby again! I'm going insane, that's the only possible explanation for this. It's all just some big, crazy nightma—"

"Silence!" The fox commanded, cutting off the boy's rant, "You… You are that child? You look older, much more like your clansmen… I did not recognize… You are that human kit that tended my wounds in the forest…"

"What? I don't remember helping out a gigantic fox spirit," Obito began, "The only fox I've ever helped was—"

"the one near the mountain shaped of human heads," the fox finished, "the one you brought back to your den, cared for, then freed. That was me."

"What?! But you don't look anything like that fox!" Obito stated.

The spirit looked down at the boy for a moment before it began to shrink, its fur fading from deep and dull blood-red to a pale, glossy silver. Previously red-slitted eyes became a piercing cobalt blue.

"I would not have been quite as hostile had I realized it was you. Although I am surprised that you are of the Uchiha clan," the fox said, its soft smoky voice startlingly familiar, "Still, you have matured well."

Obito was still reeling with shock. Shakily, he sat down. Then, looking at the caged spirit, he asked, "Could you please explain what is going on? From the beginning, please."

"Very well," the spirit answered, before its eyes narrowed, slitting and turning red, "I was tricked, controlled, then sealed. That is why I am within this cage. This cage is inside of you."

"Inside of me?!" Obito yelped, "That's not possible! I'm right he—"

"We are in your mind and it is possible to seal a spirit within another living creature," the fox responded to the outburst, "I was sealed in you. Certainly you must have some strange marking on your body?"

Obito's eyes widened, "My stomach… there's this weird tattoo on it… That's the seal, isn't it?"

"Yes," the fox replied, "As for why I did not recognize you earlier… How old were you when you died last time?"

"Thirteen… Almost fourteen, Why?" Obito asked.

"You look like an older human now," the fox answered, "No longer a helpless kit, but not yet an adult."

Blinking, Obito looked at his reflection on the metal bars. _I do look older!_

"Your soul has not been cleansed," the fox said, "had you been reincarnated, your soul would reflect the age and experience of your physical body."

"Then why doesn't it?!" the boy asked.

"You were reborn instead, your soul retaining the characteristics of your previous life and is growing with your new experiences." The fox answered.

"Reborn?' Obito wondered..

"Not long after you had released me, I was hunting the enemy that had wounded me earlier. I was near the edge of my territory when I picked up your dying scent," the fox recalled, "I found you within the collapsed cavern and took your soul with me."

"You took my soul?!" Obito exclaimed, "W-Why?!"

"To repay the debt I accrued when you tended to my wounds and kept me comfortably safe," the fox answered, "It was I that planted your soul into the womb from which your new life was born."

"You gave me another chance to live? But, I didn't do much... You weren't that badly injured when I found you… I mean, you were almost completely healed by the end of the week." Obito pointed out.

"Beings such as myself heal considerably faster than normal animals," the fox responded, "Myself even more so since my clan specializes in healing, along with illusions and shape-shifting. That it took me an entire week to recover is a testament to the gravity of my injuries. Had my enemies found me your stead, I would have been slaughtered. Your interference insured my survival."

"Who were you fighting?" Obito asked as he gazed intently into the cage.

The fox's unnerving red gaze fell upon the teen and its voice returned to the frighteningly deep rumble, "It no longer matters, seeing as I am trapped. Tricked by one filthy human and imprisoned by another."

Obito cringed at the growing anger in the fox's tone. Surreptitiously, he edged away from the cage.

"Corrupted wretches! They bring nothing but meaningless destruction and cruel inflictions of pain for the sake of their greed." The fox snarled.

Obito looked away in shame. Despite his age, he had seen the darker side of human nature during the war.

Noticing the boy's discomfort, the spirit calmed, crimson eyes once again fading to cobalt and focusing intently on the boy before them.

The once again smoky voice murmured, "Perhaps I am hasty in my judgments… There are few exceptions, but they are there and to ignore them would be foolish of me."

Obito looked up, his eyes wide, the Sharingan spinning wildly.

"I wish to propose a deal," the fox said after a brief pause, "one that will be mutually beneficial to us."

Obito paused thoughtfully before saying, "I'm listening."

"In exchange for my guidance and gifts you will make my stay within you more comfortable and deliver justice on my behalf." the fox explained, "Also, should there be an opportunity to free me from this seal without harm to yourself, you will do so."

"That… Doesn't sound too bad," Obito began hesitantly, "I… I'm not sure how I can give you what you want…"

"This cage is within your mind, giving you the power to alter it to your desires so long as I am kept in some sort of enclosure," the fox explained.

Obito nodded then asked, "What did you mean delivering justice?"

"I was tricked and enslaved, a condition that led to my imprisonment within you," the fox answered, "Since I am unable to claim justice for myself, I wish you to do so in my stead. The human that wronged me is a most dangerous being, a serious threat not only to myself but to many others. I am asking you to take his life for the sake of justice and security."

"I-I'll try," Obito stammered, "and your freedom?"

"To mess with your seal would be both dangerous and foolish," the fox stated, "I am uncertain if there is a method that won't kill either of us. I do not like being imprisoned, but should our efforts to free me prove fruitless, I will consider an alternate solution to this predicament."

Obito nodded solemnly before speaking, "I accept our deal."

The fox's gaze sharpened, "You have not yet heard what I will give you in exchange. To blindly agree to such a proposal with out consideration for if the exchange is of equivalent value is foolish. I hope you are not this reckless in every decision you make."

"We've helped each other out before and my side of the deal doesn't sound too bad," Obito responded, "Besides, I… I trust you."

"Naïve human, it seems there is much I must teach you," the fox muttered before conceding, "Very well. We have a deal."

"Thank you Kitsune-Sama." Obito bowed.

"I am Keirin, last of the Mikazuki Clan," the fox corrected.

"I am Obito of the Uchiha Clan," the boy responded, "well, I was… But my new name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Which name do you prefer, human-kit?" Keirin asked.

The boy hesitated, "I like my first name, from before I died. That was the real me."

Keirin nodded, "Very well, you are now Obito of the Mikazuki Clan."

"W-What? Your clan?" Obito asked.

"Assuming your new form is orphaned and I have given you both my blessing and mentorship, it is only proper that you take my family name." Keirin answered.

"I, that is… I mean… Thank you, I am most honored," Obito stammered as he bowed.

With that a great rapport formed between boy and spirit.

-----o0o0o0o-----

"You said that your clan specializes in illusions and shape-shifting, right?" Obito inquired, "Is that one of your gifts to me?"

"Yes," the spirit responded, staring at the teen.

"Before I found you here, I transformed," Obito continued, "I was the old me again and I tried using my Sharingan, that's why I passed out from Chakra exhaustion. Anyway, um… Before I passed out, I was trying to change back, but I couldn't."

"You must have a clear mental image of the form you wish to take," Keirin answered, "Seeing as you were reborn, it is easier for you to shift into the appearances of your past life and your true form."

"True form?" Obito asked.

"The way you were born in this current life," Keirin elaborated, "you must also learn to control your emotions. As you saw with myself, my appearance changed with my mood."

Obito nodded, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Keirin continued its lecture, "Usually you revert to your true form when control is lost. However, since you are a reborn-soul, certain emotions will be tied to your past form and others to your true form. For example, when a member of your clan is angered, their blood-limit activates."

"So we can assume that I'll probably shift into the past me when I get mad," Obito affirmed, "what about other emotions?"

"Those you will have to discover for yourself," Keirin replied, "You should meditate if you wish to gain better control of the shifting. It would not do for potential enemies to know of your abilities and losing control could raise suspicions among your allies."

"How much can I change how I look with shifting," Obito asked.

"You can alter the colors of your hair, skin, and eyes," Keirin began, "the shape of your body, whether you appear old or young, and even your gender if you should wish it."

Obito's face scrunched up as he remarked, "I can turn into a girl?! That's so weird… But useful, I guess…"

Ignoring the outburst, Keirin continued to speak, "Nearly anything is possible so long as you have a clear, exact mental image of it, along with the concentration and energy to maintain the shape. "

"Anything, huh," Obito murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, however, the closer to your true form, or even your past form, the new appearance is, the easier it is to create and uphold," the fox added, "Sometimes, it is better to do simple shifts and enhance those with equally simple illusions. That way, less concentration is needed to keep the image stable."

"Why is that so important?" Obito asked, "the amount of concentration, I mean."

"If your appearance is stable, then you don't have to worry as much about distractions that may lead to revealing your true form." Keirin answered, "Losing concentration will cause you to revert. Depending on your mood at the time, you could either turn into your true form or your past form. Either result is disastrous in the company of enemies."

-----o0o0o0o-----

"I see. And illusions?" Obito enquired, "Do they work the same way?"

"You ninja call it genjutsu," Keirin said, "however, the difference is that with my gifts the illusions are more powerful and much more difficult to detect. That makes them near impossible to dispel once you've attained mastery. Unless you dispel it yourself, the opponent must be specialized in genjutsu to do so or have a blood-limit to counter it."

"That sounds a lot like my clan's talent with genjutsu," Obito commented.

"Your clan was previously blessed by a kitsune clan, the Akayama clan to be more specific," Keirin answered, "Gifts of fire and genjutsu were generously bestowed. However, the former leader of the Uchiha betrayed the Akayama and wiped them out. Soon after, the Akamori clan who is sister to the Akayama, cursed the Uchiha."

"A blessing turned cursed? Wow, that figures." Obito interjected before muttering, "Looks like my family has a bad habit of messing things up. Not that it surprises me."

"The gifts of fire and genjutsu were greatly reduced by the curse," Keirin continued, "The evolution of the Sharingan, which was the form those gifts took, was also altered. Do you know of the Mangekyou?"

"It's a clan legend, but no one ever really talked about it," Obito answered, "it's supposedly the final form of the Sharingan. It is rumored to have three tomoe, which reveal powers beyond the imagination of any shinobi."

"The mangekyou was achievable by all members of your clan," the fox said, "however, with the curse, great limits were placed on the Sharingan."

Obito looked thoughtful as he asked, "What limits?"

Keirin answered, "Your clan is still very talented with fire and genjutsu, more than most ninja, however that power is nothing compared to what it was before the curse was placed. Also, the Mangekyou could no longer be activated without certain triggers."

"What are the triggers?" Obito asked, perking up.

"They are unique to each user, unless the Cursed path is taken." Keirin responded.

"Cursed path?" Obito froze.

"There are two paths in obtaining the Mangekyou. The cursed and the blessed." the fox answered, "The cursed path is triggered by betrayal. One must murder someone close to their heart to trigger a psychological reaction that activates evolution."

"That's insane!" Obito exclaimed, "How could anyone believe the Mangekyou is worth more than someone they love?!"

"It is the price of human greed and corruption. The Akayama were close to the Uchiha at heart and the Great Betrayal inspired the Akamori curse." the fox answered, "those who follow the cursed path of the Mangekyou slowly lose their sanity."

"No wonder," Obito muttered, "if they can kill someone they love just for power, they probably deserve to lose it."

"Yes," the fox nodded, "But there is more to it. The ability to copy other jutsu was a side-effect created by your clan's experiments in an effort to regain their more potent fire and genjutsu abilities. It has left unforeseen consequences on your clan."

Obito eyes widened, "what sort of consequences?"

"It overloads the mind when the user is cursed and that compounds the mental instability, speeding up the process of insanity."Keirin answered.

Obito was stunned, "S-So, what else happens if someone takes the cursed path?"

Keirin responded, "In most cases, their skills as a shinobi suffer as their madness takes hold. Further more, their eyes begin to deteriorate, the eventual blindness triggering despair. The end result is a desperate and dangerous psychopath who either commits suicide or goes on a rampage only to be slaughtered by their clansmen in defense."

"That's… Terrifying," Obito murmured, "The curse not only kills the user, but the people close to them too."

"The Akamori Clan was slaughtered by the Uchiha soon after the Curse was created. The last Akamori simply strengthened the curse with her dying breath.," Keirin answered, "The curse calls blood for blood and life for life. Although I believe 'an eye for an eye' is much closer to the common human adage. "

"So I am cursed," Obito whispered, "I'll end up killing the people I care about."

"No, there is also a blessed path," the fox corrected, "It is much more difficult to achieve the Mangekyou that way, but doing so gives it a greater power."

"But the insanity—" Obito began to argue.

"Only affects those lazy and corrupted enough to take the cursed path," Keirin interrupted, "the Blessed Mangekyou has safeguards against memory overload, mental imbalance, and deterioration of the eyes."

Obito pursed his lips in thought, "What sort of safeguards?"

"They are limitations on the Mangekyou, however they protect the user from the damage that the Cursed Mangekyou does not," Keirin answered, "For instance, memory overload is avoided since the user can choose which memories to keep and which ones to disregard, unlike the Cursed Mangekyou which keeps all that is recorded. The chances for mental imbalanced are reduced because the user does not need to take the life of a loved one to trigger Mangekyou."

"Those things deal with the mind, but what about the eyes?" Obito asked, "The Mangekyou eventually breaks down and the user ends up blind."

"The Cursed Mangekyou does not regulate chakra effectively," Keirin began, "In fact, it uses far too much, thus inflicting minute damage to the eyes each time it is used. Over long periods of time and extended use of the Sharingan, that damage builds up, eventually blinding the user."

"So, the Blessed Mangekyou is different because it's better at regulating chakra?" Obito puzzled out.

"It is more efficient," Keirin answered, "Less chakra is used and it automatically deactivates the blood-limit when there is a high chance of damaging the eyes from over-use. The user can not re-activate the Sharingan until the eyes have sufficiently recovered."

"That makes sense," Obito nodded, "So what sort of powers come with the Mangekyou?"

Keirin replied, "Common to Mangekyou users are increased abilities in genjutsu and katon-jutsu. Anything else is unique to each user. You will not find out until you achieve Mangekyou yourself."

Pausing, Keirin's blue stare bled crimson and seemed to pierce right through Obito. With a soft growl, the great fox spirit spoke in a slow, measured tone, "I advise that you do not even consider taking the Cursed Path that your foolish ancestors had beaten. You are my charge. As my vessel, you will represent the last of the Mikazuki Kitsune Clan. We will not be dishonored by the curse of the Uchiha."

"Yeah, I know." Obito gulped before sighing, "looks like I've got a lot of work cut out for me."

"You should start practicing your gifts as soon as you are able," Keirin advised, "I will rest until the next time we speak to each other. Should you need my counsel, meditate to return here. Now go."

"Eeh, ok… But, uhhh, how do I get back to my apartment?" Obito asked sheepishly.

The fox stared at him incredulously.

-----o0o0o0o-----

**(A/N):** So, how are you liking the story so far? If it's too horribly different from the original write up and you don't like the changes, let me know why and how I can fix it up more. Thank you!

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your input is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
